


Speed

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Bets & Wagers, Drunk piloting, F/M, POV First Person, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Prompt by Manalyzer:Moral of the story, I don't make good decisions when I'm woken up in the middle of the night like that and now I might be pregnant.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Speed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manalyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/gifts).



It all started with a glass of wine. Then three fingers of whiskey. Then Antarian cider followed by...more synthol and regular alcohol.

I told him that for someone who trained and served as pilot, he sure crashed a lot of shuttles. He argued it was only a couple. I said he sucked as a pilot and that Tom was ten times better. Chakotay said he would prove he's just as good, if not better, than Tom. I told him to put the rations where his mouth was. Chakotay said he'd prove it. I said, "Surrrrre. Goodnight, Cha-, Cha-," I giggled. "Cha-Cha, Chikito, uhhh, Chiquita?"

"Chakotay," he said with a lean forward.

"Chakotay. Goodnight. "

"Goodnight, Kathryn."

My door chimed. Then chimed. I grumbled. Then it chimed again.

I got out of bed and went to put her robe on when I realized I was on my couch, still dressed in pants and a tank top. I said, "Come in."

Chakotay walked in and said something about a shuttle. I think I agreed to something.

That's the last thing I remember this morning. Apparently, we took a joyride in a shuttle and went to warp ten. It took the ship several days to find us and Tuvok gave us quite a lecture. He said he would install security measures with B'Elanna so that nobody could willingly go past warp ten. They found our clothes scattered in a shuttle. An intact shuttle, as a matter of fact. They found our giant salamander bodies in a cave... on top of each other. Just us.

Chakotay is very quiet. He keeps tugging on his ear and his face is red. He starts and stops sentences quickly and in frustration.

Moral of the story, I don't make good decisions when I'm woken up in the middle of the night like that... and now I might be pregnant.

With how many? I'm almost too scared to find out.


End file.
